1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to filing cabinets, file drawers, storage units and the like, and more particularly to a carrousel filing cabinet where more than one drawer may be opened at any one time without fear of the filing cabinet tipping.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Lateral and vertical filing cabinets typically have drawers extending from one side of the cabinet box frame. To prevent the cabinet from tipping or falling over, the filing cabinet is typically provided with a substantial counterweight at the rear of the box frame to counter the weight of any opened drawer. To prevent an excessive moment arm or load, an interlock mechanism is usually provided which prevents more than one drawer from opening at a time. Examples of such filing cabinets may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,969,008; 4,355,851; 4,429,930; 4,480,883; and 4,711,505.
Vertical filing cabinets have been designed where the drawers do not extend from the cabinet, but are mounted on a track or linkage mechanism to revolve in a vertical oval pattern within the cabinet. These vertical rotary cabinets require complicated mechanisms to permit user access to a single file drawer. Furthermore, these cabinets are almost always preassembled, requiring a substantial amount of shipping and stocking space.
A need exists for a filing cabinet which maximizes the storage space and permits access to more than one filing drawer without fear of the cabinet tipping over. There is also a need for a filing cabinet which can be shipped disassembled and employs standardized components resulting in minimum shipping and inventory space providing low unit cost.
The instant invention is directed toward a file assembly which is accessible from all sides, having one or more tiers, with each containing a plurality of file containers. The combination of characteristics presented in each of the designs provides maximum utilization of floor space, provides a safer design unlikely to tip over because of off-center loads, and is accessible by simultaneous users. The design also permits assembly by the users as well as the manufacturer. The kit design requires considerably less packaging and shipping space than prior designs resulting in substantial cost savings.
According to one form of the invention, a central support assembly extends from a base. The upper end of the central support assembly may be configured to receive a top assembly for the cabinet. In its simplest form, a pair of spiders or cross-shaped supports are mounted in spaced-apart location on the central support assembly such that the arms extend radially from the central support. Interconnecting each of the respective ends of the spaced apart spiders are outer pivot tubes. The coupling between the spiders and the outer pivot tubes permits each outer pivot tube to rotate about an axis parallel to that of the central support member. Each outer pivot tube has a file support arm extending generally perpendicularly therefrom which is configured to detachably receive a file container. The file support arm swings about the axis of the outer pivot tube between an extended position and a retracted position.
The file container is also considered to be novel. According to one form of the container, a box assembly is provided having a bottom panel and a plurality of wall panels connected to the bottom panel. Interconnecting each of the adjacent wall panels is a corner member to provide structural support. Interconnecting the upper edge of all of the wall panels is a frame. The frame includes one or more peripheral edges which are configured to engage the file supports such that the box assembly can be suspended on the file support arm. The frame also includes at least one channel slide on its upper surface to receive a top or lid in sliding engagement and close the opening within the frame. The lid may be provided with a lock to secure the contents of the container.
It is contemplated that both the file assembly and the portable container be provided as kits whereby the various components can be assembled by the end user or purchaser. In addition, the file assembly can be built with one or more tiers determined by the user. The configuration is easily adapted to provide the desired number of tiers.
The advantages provided by the invention include a design which may be used in the home office as well as the business office. The design also requires less packaging because of its modular construction which translates into less shipping space producing a cost savings. The flexibility of the design also translates into cost savings as the basic building blocks are used to create one, two, three or four tier designs. Special tooling or parts are not required to produce the various designs. The instant invention provides 360 degrees of accessibility. The rotary tiers enhance access to the different file containers and allow placement of the cabinet against a wall or into a corner. Lastly the cabinet provides a wide range of appearance options. Different from the conventional metal or wood lateral file, the instant invention may include metal or cloth panels in a wide array of colors and patterns. Moreover, each file container may be manufactured from a metal or plastic in a variety of color combinations to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance.